This invention relates to the field of burglar or intrusion alarm systems. More specifically, it relates to intrusion alarms which are portable and easily moved from location to location.
Most intrusion alarm systems are permanent installations and involve door and window switches, pressure switches in the floor, photoelectric cells and the like. These detecting devices are connected to a central alarm box by wires permanently installed in the walls, floor and ceiling of the area to be protected. Such alarm systems, while satisfactory for normal installations as, for example, home or store, have certain drawbacks in that they cannot be easily moved to other locations when the need arises.
Protecting various locations within a school is a typical situation where conventional alarm systems are not satisfactory. Depending upon the time of year, i.e., school is in session or on vacation, the use pattern of the school building will change. Likewise, different areas of the school require protection depending upon the equipment currently maintained therein as, for example, the band room, the typing room, the machine shop, the boiler room. For installations such as a school, hospital or other location where alarm flexibility is desired a portable unit is a more satisfactory solution to the problem of providing protection against burglary or unauthorized entry.
Portable alarms are known. See, for example, the references disclosed in the prior art statement which follows. The prior portable alarms, however, have not been entirely satisfactory in that they do not permit adequate surveillance of the room to be secured, or do not provide back up power in the event of a power failure in the building in which the alarm system is installed. Additionally, many are limited in flexibility as to the type of detectors and alarm devices which they can accommodate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a portable intrusion alarm system which can be easily moved to a desired location and rapidly installed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable alarm system which includes means for insuring continuous protection even in the absence of power in the area to be protected.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable alarm system capable of accommodating a plurality of alarm and detection devices so that the system may be tailored to a given application.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.